dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Dick Figures: The Movie
Dick Figures The Movie is a 2013 American independent animated action comedy adventure film produced at the small buisness Six Point Harness animation studio and distributed by Mondo Media. The film was directed by Ed Skudder & Zack Keller. The project successfully raised its funding (goal) and is now the #11 most funded project in the Film & Video Category. Dick Figures: The Movie was first premiered and released domestically on September 17, 2013 on iTunes and online streaming through yekra.com and would later get its first international release 4 days later on iTunes, only in UK, Ireland, Australia and New Zealand. The film was released commercially in the USA on DVD & Blu-ray on December 3 by Cinedigm Entertainment (through its Flatiron Film Company label). Chapters These are the chapters (the entire movie split into seperate parts) for Mondo/Remochoso/Six Point Harness' Dick Figures: The Movie. Chapter 1 - ﻿Growing Pains﻿ ''' '''Chapter 2 - Gettin' Mah Quest On ' ' Chapter 3 - Japan is Crazy ' ' Chapter 4 - Temple of Takagami Chapter 5 - The Mast & the Furious Chapter 6 - Captain Crookygrin Chapter 7 - Gin and Jetpacks Chapter 8 - Cafe' Tourettes Chapter 9 - Baguette Away Chapter 10 - Red & Blue Adieu Chapter 11 - Animallity Chapter 12 - Cuz We're Awesome Interview On September 16th, 2013, CineFix did an interview with Ed Skudder (director of Dick Figures) and Brendan Burch (CEO of Six Point Harness) on Dick Figures: The Movie. Movie Trailers On April 3rd 2013, Mondo Media revealed the teaser trailer to Remochoso/Six Point Harness' Dick Figures The Movie. On July 30th 2013, Mondo Media released the official trailer to Remochoso/Six Point Harness' Dick Figures The Movie. Trivia *The film had met its first theatrical premiere at the Buffer Festival in Toronto on November 9th 2013. *After completing this film, Ed Skudder & Lynn Wang created their own YouTube and Vimeo channel called "Furyoso", which includes 2D traditionally hand drawn animated work by Ed & Lynn, including the new short film (or possibly to teaser to a new upcoming animated feature movie), "Solstice". Link to the short on CartoonBrew.com. *This is first time Trollz0r gets killed (debatable since his eyes still open after he collapses) *There are examples of irony in this movie, including Raccoon's son claiming that his father's voice sounds "so stupid", despite that he, his grandson and wife has the exact same voice. *The episode, First Day of Cool is edited into the start of the episode, however with a few things added to it (a quick added part with Lord Tourettes running over to Blue saying "Hello", an extra sound for the see-saw and Red's grunts and gasps have been removed). The episode's fight sequence is however altered in Blue's nightmare (halfway in the movie) with Red showing off to the girls while fighting the bullies, blowing a kiss for example. *The "Epic Montage" song in the film is possibly a parody to Europe's song, "The Final Countdown". *Red referenced King Kong twice. *The expired food Red ate from the fridge were Ice Cubes, Milk, Turkey, Eggs and Mayonnaise. Credits *'Written, Directed & Executive Produced by: '''Ed Skudder and Zack Keller *'Produced by:' Nick Butera, Andy Fiedler *'Executive Producers:' Brendan Burch, John Evershed, Aaron Simpson, John Andrews, Dave Vamos *'Co-Executive Producers:' Atlanta Treloar & Chapman Maddox *'Associate Producers:' Douglas Scott Kay & April Pesa *'Featuring the voice talents of:' Ed Skudder, Zack Keller, Eric Bauza, Shea Logsdon, Ben Tuller, Mike Nassar, Chad Quandt & Lauren Kay Sokolov *'Music by''' Nick Keller *'Creative Director:' Greg Franklin *'Storyboards:' Ed Skudder, Lynn Wang, Brock Gallagher, John Dusenberry *'Animators:' Ed Skudder, Lynn Wang, Joel Moser, John Dusenberry, Brock Gallagher, Ryan Khatam, Dan Forgione, Lindsay Small-Butera, Alex Small-Butera, Anna Hollingsworth, Frank Macchia *'Additional Animation:' Jeff Zikry, Macauley "Mac" Whiting, Adam Rosette *'Additional Backgrounds:' Rafael Hurtado & Arthur Loftis *'Additional Designs:' Trevor Spencer & Andrea Fernandez (uncredited) *'Animation Consultant:' Tom Mazzocco (uncredited) *'Compositing:' Ed Skudder & Zack Keller *'Additional Compositors:' Joel Moser & Lynn Wang *'Studio Technical Support:' Justin Ching *'Legal & Buisness Affairs:' Jody Simon (Fox Rothschild LLP), Chad Mathis (''The Clearance Lab, uncredited)'' *'Production Accounting:' Robin Hewitt *'Production Assistants:' Zachary Stanton-Savitz, Michael Johnson *'Sound Designer:' Nicholas J. Ainsworth (uncredited) *'Content Manager': Zdravomir "Z" Staykov *'Web Producer': Cliff Malloy *'Creative Director': Dean MacDonald *'Finance Manager': Kris Fragomeni *'Content Manager Associate:' Kyle Navarro *'Additional Music by '''Ed Skudder *'"EPIC MONTAGE"' *Written by Nick Ainsworth and Nick Keller *'Performed by Nick Ainsworth, Nick Keller & Joel Martin *"DICK FIGURES: THE MOVIE: THE SONG"' *'Written and performed by Dan Avidan and Brian Wecht of Ninja Sex Party *'Dialogue recording services: '''John Warrin *'Sound Mix & Edit: 'Tom Marks, C.A.S. & Gary Bourgeois, C.A.S. *'Production Consultants: 'Matt Danner, Greg Franklin, Chris Hogan, Jeremy Lehrer-Graiwer, Daniel Lehrer *'Production Babies: 'Emma Dusenberry, Henry Fiedler *'Six Point Harness would like to thank: Ivan Aguire, Marius Alecse, Tony Christophersen, Seth Cooper, Cheyenne Curtis, Chris Darnbrough, Layron DeJarnette, Andrea Fernandez, David "Pez" Hofman, Kyle Jolly, Mike Mangan, John Martinez, Justin Murphy, Joanna Park, Arlyne Ramirez, Deanna Rooney, Ryan Samsam, Melody Severns, Wendy Sullivan, Suzannah Szabo, Saharat Tantivaranyoo, Miles Thompson, Chris Toms, Joel Trussell, Kelly Turnbull, Angelo Vilar *'Mondo Media would like to thank:' Stevie Levine, Dan Avidan *Ed and Zack would like to thank their families, friends, loved ones and all the fans that supported us throughout the years! *'Special Kickstarter Thank to' Elizabeth Holm and all the Kickstarter backers involved... *'Made with' Adobe Flash, Photoshop & After Effects, Maxon Cinema 4D, Avid Pro Tools and Apple Logic & Final Cut Pro. Plot On the planet Earth, a weak and lonely boy named Blue is starting elementary school (along with a younger Stacy, Pink, Lord Tourettes, Raccoon and of course Trollz0r), but meets Broseph and a group of bullies that intend to kill him. However, a red asteroid kills Broseph and is revealed to be Red (as a kid). After fighting off all of the bullies and saving Blue's life, he promises Red to always be his friend no matter what. Many years later (catching up to the present day, after a montage sequence with Red failing in school and going out to parties and Blue succeeding and studying, in a similar fashion to Disney-Pixar's "Monsters University"), Blue is excited for Pink's birthday party but doesn't have the gift he promised for her. Red suggests asking The Raccoon for something at his pawn shop. After telling his partially complicated story about an ancient war in Japan to them, in which he defeated an army of demon ninjas and their leader 10,000 years ago (even though in the prologue, Raccoon appeared as a kid, with Blue in kindergarten), Raccoon promises to Blue that if he gives him a all-powerful sword by the name of "The Great Sword of Destiny" (which Raccoon used in the war), he would give Blue a gift that a goddess would ever hope to receive and that only his son, in Japan, knows the sword's location. Unfortunately, Blue refuses to go find it and bails out. Red, however, accepts to find the sword and calls Blue a "pussy". Raccoon then thinks Blue may not be a true hero to find the sword, but Blue eventually tags along to prove that he is not a coward and agrees to retrieve Pink's present. Arriving at the docks, and avoiding two guards (voiced by Cyanide and Happiness creators, Rob DenBleyker & Dave McElfatrick) with a cartwheel trick, Red and Blue manage to get on a booze cruise (where they meet a somehow resurrected Broseph) to get to Japan (which is portrayed as a stereotypical place with lots of pop culture references). They arrive at the restaurant and find Raccoon's son, Son-san and after Blue tells him the sword is not for his father, Son-san points that the sword is on the top of a mountain nearby. The two eventually find the hilt of the sword only, much to Blue's utter disappointment, but are caught by Lord Takagami and his Demon Ninjas who were all frozen for years to protect the sword. They escape the ninjas on a rowboat and are taken out to sea. While out at sea, Red couldn't understand why Blue was doing all this only for Pink. Blue tells him that he loves Pink and explains what love really means to Red (since it turns out that Red had no idea what love meant at all), but he misinterprets it for a "boner". Afterwards, both start arguing that not all the girls love Red, causing Red himself to reveal to Blue that he beat up all the bullies back in kindergarten just to impress the girls and not to save Blue's life or be his friend at all! Blue, shocked and betrayed by this revelation, attacks Red and the two fight while the storm gets heavier. During the fight the two agree to never be friends with each other ever again, ending their friendship. Suddenly, their rowboat is destroyed by a lightning bolt and the two are knocked out by a big wave, and Blue's phone is being left falling into the deep, daek ocean, with Pink calling. After an awful dream of his first encounter with Red (which is mainly different to the actual prologue sequence) as Red himself shows off his handsome looks to the ladies while fighting the bullies, Blue and Red eventually wake up to discover that they are in a mysterious and beautiful island, which Red believes to be Burrito Island. Blue, fearing that he's gonna die in the island, tries calling for help only to find his cell phone gone. However, he remembers that Red ate a bowl of tiny cell phones back in Japan and Red manages to call the Global Rescue Services (with the off-screen operator being voiced by Kickstarter backer, Ashley Shelhon) using the phone inside him. Unfortunately, Red farts on Blue's face, causing the phone to lose connection. Angered by Red's relentlessly awkward behaviour, Blue intends to get away from Red and walks into the tropical forest, which he discovers as paradise. Red then accidentally sets the island on fire while tanning himself, and the two are rescued by a plane, piloted by a long-lost friend of Mr. Dingleberry, Captain Crookygrin. Crookygrin reveals that the island was Burrito Island, much to Red's intense dismay, however Crookygrin is not sure of this, saying to himself that maybe it was "Boobie Island". He is on a mission to stop Red and Blue from finding the sword, but doesn't recognise the two because of his alcohol blindness, which he believes is now beginning to cure, much to their horror. Suddenly, the Demon Army ambush the plane and Blue manages to defend it with a 50-caliber on top while Red keeps the captain drunk in order to not get caught. They eventually crash in Paris, killing Captain Crookygrin (with several bottle glass shards around his body) and crushing a mime. Before dying, he gives Blue a paper showing where are the other parts of the sword and tells them to go at the top of "Le Tour Eiffel", but both don't understand what it is. While Red and Blue agree to go together again, Mr. Dingleberry is seen watching them. Meanwhile, Pink tries to call Blue again but fails to get in contact with him. She goes to an apartment and asks Stacy if she knows where Red is, but a far too drunken Stacy doesn't remember him and confuses him with her other boyfriend Steven (voiced by Kickstarter backer, Brandon Haines). Back to Paris, Mr. Dingleberry tells the French police (led by a French version of Chad Cop, who somehow got involved without any explaination) where Red and Blue went and Lord Takagami appears to thank Mr. Dingleberry for his help and rewards him by killing him, promising that he would see Crookygrin, sooner than he thinks. Meanwhile, Red and Blue meet up with Lord Tourettes who is playing the accordian at a restaurant and agrees to helps them by revealing to them that "Le Tour Eiffel" actually means "The Eiffel Tower". The French police enter the restaurant searching for Red and Blue for the plane crash incident earlier and to possibly get back the sword for Lord Takagami, since the police plan to kill the duo as well. Red (who's arms are both being chewed on by a little boy and Chad Cop, as he was posing as a crab on a plate), Blue (who distracts Chad Cop away from & Lord Tourettes try to escape but when Red farts, their cover gets blown and the police starts firing their weapons and car chases the trio throughout the town to the "cock of Paris". Red almost gets killed by a stampede of police cars and motorbikes, until Blue comes to the rescue just in time. They manage to reach the top of the tower by helicopter. Lord Tourettes manages to knock all the policemen out by singing a pleasant lullaby and after Red and Blue finds the second piece of the sword (the blade itself) on the tip top of the tower, Lord Tourettes reads the letter Crookygrin gave to Red and Blue, which explains "in French" that the last piece (which is the gem of the sword) is on the top of a mountain near their hometown. After escaping the French Police, Red & Blue arrive in America, where they discover a large mountain near their hometown, knowing now that L.T. was right. Red reunites with Stacy. Blue tries to convince Red to help him find the final piece of the sword, but Red bails on him and drives off to party with all the girls. Blue continues to find the final piece in the mountain in an "Epic Montage", while Red continues to hang with all the girls, shortly after, Red ends up heading to the hospital in an ambulance and sees Pink outside near her apartment crying while in the ambulance. He finally learns how much Blue means to her and makes haste to the mountain with Raccoon to help Blue. Blue is captured by Lord Takagami, who actually found the last piece of the sword before him and Takagami reveals to Blue his plan to avenge all the people that died in the war Raccoon had caused. The Ninjas are ordered by Takagami to throw Blue down into the volcano and before Blue nearly hits the lava, Red swings out of nowhere and grabs him just in time while Raccoon grabs the sword from Takagami, and proceed to sword fight with Takagami (who is revealed to be Raccoon's Father-san, after Raccoon chops off the mask), while Red and Blue fight off the ninjas. Raccoon defeats Father-san by chopping off both his hands and then decapitating him. Although the battle isn't over yet when Father-san's head rises up from the lava he fell into and turns into a 50-feet Ocho Muerte, who ate Raccoon's wife, Mama-san in Raccoon's past. Ocho Muerte attacks the city and ambushes Pink's birthday party. Raccoon finds that Father-san is Ocho Muerte and reveals to Raccoon that he trapped his wife for eternity, before dropping Raccoon into his large sharp teeth filled mouth. Ocho Muerte prepares to drop Pink into his mouth to prevent her from getting the sword and Blue manages to grab the sword with his cartwheel trick (that he learned from Red in the dock scene earlier), chop off Ocho Muerte's arm and save Pink. His chopped arm causes the apartment edge to break and Blue almost falls to his death but Red grabs Blue and the sword in time. After imagining three ways to drop Blue (with the last daydream showing Red dropping himself, along with Blue and the sword), Red finally decides to spare Blue's life, drops the sword and pulls him up. The sword falls into Ocho Muerte's mouth, causing the giant creature to explode. Raccoon's father is now finally defeated. Red apologizes for being very abusive and selfish to Blue and reveals that he never actually had a friend before. Blue forgives him and the two find Raccoon and his wife Mama-san to be alive. It turns out the whole thing was a set-up made by Raccoon to make sure that he would have the sword once again and Red and Blue would discover that they never really had an official friendship, until now. Blue reunites with Pink and Mama-san gives the couple the Lotus flower that Raccoon gave her during the war. Pink accepts her gift and she and Blue both share a loveable kiss. Red ends the movie by giving Blue a high five and his new catchphrase "Cause' We're Awesome!" Cast *Zack Keller as Blue, Trollz0r, Narrator, Shaw. *Ed Skudder as Red, The Raccoon, Mr. Dingleberry, Captain Crookygrin, Son-san, Mama-san, Wife-san, Grandson-san, Japanese School Girl, 8-Bit Gelato Bene, Nep-Dawg, Jacques Bond. *Shea Logsdon as Pink. *Eric Bauza as Lord Takagami. *Ben Tuller as Lord Tourettes *Lauren K. Sokolov as Stacy. *Mike Nassar as Broseph. *Chad Quandt as Chad-Gendarmerie Additional Voices *Nick Ainsworth as Umbrella Salesman *Nick Keller as Zack Keller, Nikos *Lynn Wang as French Mother (uncredited) *Brock Gallagher as Bully, Dock Worker #2 *John Dusenberry as Ghetto Cutter, French Cutter *Dave McElfatrick as Guard #1 *Rob DenBleyker as Guard #2 *Ashley Shelhon as Global Rescue Services Operator *David Hailey as Dock Worker, Cumulonimbus Ninja, Dock Worker #1, French Father. *Brendan Haines as Steve, TNT Boat Foreman, Dead Ninja *Tom Ridgewell as French Cop Reception The film has currently gained a rating of 7.1 on IMDb, and is heavily praised by both series' fans and newcomers. Critic scores have been generally favorable or positive, with a total of 7 critics who reviewed it and an average score of 73 out of 100. The highest praise came from Filmthreat.com in which editor Mark Bell gave the film 4.5 out of 5 stars and said "Overall, though, I adored Dick Figures: The Movie. It may appear to be as simple an animation as you can get, but it is perfectly executed and extremely entertaining." while John Blabber at Bubbleblabber.com gave the film an 8 out of 10, saying "This first entry in the series is a strong and valiant effort by some of the most respected animators in the business. However, it’s just that…a movie WRITTEN by animators." the lowest review came from Tadpole at Deviantart.com giving the film 3 out of 5 stars, but still said the film was "fun, fun, fun". Voice Cast Dick Figures: The Movie features the voices of the original series cast, including well-known Canadian voice actor, Eric Bauza, and special guest stars including Cyanide and Happiness creators, Rob DenBleyker and Dave McElfatrick and TomSka. Three Kickstarter backers, David Haley, Ashley Shelhon and Brandon Haines have contributed to have an animated appearance and voice role in the film through the $2,500 reward pledge. It was revealed in Dick Figures' Facebook page during early production that Alex Small-Butera and his wife, Lindsay Small-Butera (of Baman Piderman fame) have helped to animate the movie. Animator, Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson and YouTube comedian, Shane Dawson were negotiated to have a voice role in the movie, but somehow couldn't make it. Transcript Dick Figures: The Movie/Transcript Other information Technical specs *'Runtime: '''73 minutes (73:51 approximately). *'Sound Mix: Dolby Digital Plus 5.1 *'Aspect Ratio: '''1.85:1 Distributors *Mondo Media (2013) (worldwide) (main distributor) *New Video (2013) (USA) (home video release) Sales Representive/ISA *Yekra (2013) (worldwide) (digital - online) *Cinedigm Entertainment Group (2013) (USA) (all media) *Lionsgate (2014) (non-USA) (all media) Other companies *Kickstarter (funding provided by) *Blackrock Audio (sound mix facility) *Fox Rothschild (legal and business affairs) *Clearance Lab, The (clearance services) (uncredited) Photos DF Comic.jpg tumblr_m5osyi5dxo1qdwchqo1_1280.png 50%.jpg Headpunch.jpg KEEPUPTHEPACE.gif Dick Figures - 4th of July.png|DF - 4th of July Tumblr m6rqj3FsVG1qdwchqo1 500.png SUCCESS!!.jpg|250 000$! SUCCESS! New goals.png|New goals 6 Hours left!.jpg|6 hours left image Red and Blue Live Stream.png|Red and Blue, on the Kicksatrter Live Stream. movie.jpg dfmovieclip.png|A clip from the movie currently ''Work in Progress dftclip1.png dftclip2.png|Ryan Khatam animating a scene in the movie. dftclip3.png Motorcycle.png|Red being chased by French "moto-pos". Red and Blue in front of a Japanese Store.png|Red copying the little singing TV. DFTM - Clip.png DFTM Poster.jpg|Official Poster DFTM.jpg Dick_Figures_The_Movie_Teaser_Dick_Figures_Mondo_0004.jpg Red saving Blue and Lord Tourettes.png|Images from the trailer Villain.png|New villain DFTM Clip - Under Cover.png DFTM Clip - Run Over Kill.png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes.png DFTM Clip - Raccoon 2.png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes 2.png DFTM Clip - RUN!.png DFTM Clip - Cops 2.png DFTM Clip - Blue Falling to Death.png DFTM Clip - Titlewave.png DFTM Clip - Fart.png DFTM Clip - Monster Ocho Muerte.png|Super-large OCHO MUERTE!!!! DFTM Clip - The Sword.png DFTM Clip - Car Chase.png Red at premiere.png|Red at the premiere of '''Dick Figures: The Movie DFTM 10.png DFTM 34.png DFTM 39.png DFTM 47.png DFTM 45.png|Why helooo, BUTTFUCKERS!!!! Dick Figures Movie DVD.png|Blu-Ray cover of Dick Figures: The Movie (courtesy of Cinedigm/New Video) H.png Chapter 1 Gallery The beginning of Dick Figures: The Movie.png Earth The Real Earth.png Comet comes to earth.png Elementary School.png Jason is the first to get off the bus.png Lord Tourettes gets off next and Auto Tuned Bee is actually the one to come off first.png Lord Spaz.png Baby Racoon.png Drunk Baby Stacy comes off the bus.png Drunk Baby Stacy limps down the stairs.png Baby Pink is disgusted by Stacy.png Baby Blue getting off the bus.png First Day of Cool 12.jpg Adios Assholes.png First Day of Cool 13.jpg First Day of Cool 14.jpg First Day of Cool 15.jpg First Day of Cool 16.jpg First Day of Cool 17.jpg First Day of Cool 18.jpg First Day of Cool 19.jpg First Day of Cool 20.jpg First Day of Cool 21.jpg First Day of Cool 24.jpg First Day of Cool 25.jpg First Day of Cool 26.jpg First Day of Cool 27.jpg First Day of Cool 28.jpg First Day of Cool 29.jpg First Day of Cool 30.jpg First Day of Cool 31.jpg First Day of Cool 32.jpg First Day of Cool 33.jpg First Day of Cool 34.jpg First Day of Cool 35.jpg First Day of Cool 36.jpg First Day of Cool 37.jpg First Day of Cool 38.jpg First Day of Cool 39.jpg First Day of Cool 40.jpg First Day of Cool 41.jpg First Day of Cool 42.jpg First Day of Cool 43.jpg First Day of Cool 44.jpg First Day of Cool 45.jpg First Day of Cool 46.jpg First Day of Cool 47.jpg First Day of Cool 48.jpg First Day of Cool 49.jpg First Day of Cool 50.jpg First Day of Cool 51.jpg First Day of Cool 52.jpg First Day of Cool 53.jpg First Day of Cool 54.jpg First Day of Cool 55.jpg First Day of Cool 56.jpg Baby red.png Cuz I'm awesome!.png Blue looking in his lunchbox.png Red eating Blue's food.png DFTM 2.png DFTM 3.png Choice is made.png Blue is picked.png DFTM 4.png Red cheating on Blue's test.png Lord Tourettes raises his hand.png Dick Figures Teacher.png Lord Tourettes cusses in class.png The teacher sends him to detention.png Lord Tourettes goes to detention.png The teacher hands out the test results.png They both failed.png Red slaps Blue.png DF Middle School.png Dance parties 3.png DF High School.png DF College.png DFTM Clip - Dance Party.jpg Graduation!.png Throwing the hats.png Chapter 2 Gallery DFTM Clip - Video Game.png Pink and Blue in bed.png Pink punches Blue in the arm.png Pink is happy at Blue for being a pussy.png Red stares at Pink's tits.png Red hits on Pink.png DFTM - Blue.png DFTM Clip - Red playing games.png Ready to play the videogame.png WHO TOOK OFF THE LIGHTS.png Om nom nom.png Blue (CH Clip 1).png DFTM Clip - Milk.png DFTM - Red and Eggs.png Blue panicking (Movie).png DFTM Clip - Jar.png Icanonlysaysomanywords before...png DFTM Clip - Red Vomit 2.png DFTM 29.png DFTM 30.png Sword of Destiny.png Raccoon vs Villain.png DFTM - All of Japan!.png DFTM 32.png DFTM Clip - Treasure Map.png Chapter 3 Gallery DFTM Chapter 3 (1).png DFTM Chapter 3 (2).png DFTM Chapter 3 (3).png DFTM Chapter 3 (4).jpg DFTM Chapter 3 (5).png Red and Blue arriving a boat.png DFTM Chapter 3 (7).png DFTM 17.png DFTM Chapter 3 (8).png DFTM Chapter 3 (9).png DFTM Chapter 3 (10).png DFTM Chapter 3 (11).png DFTM Clip - God.png DFTM Chapter 3 (13).png DFTM Chapter 3 (14).png Sum Sexy Japanese girls.png DFTM Chapter 3 (15).png DFTM Chapter 3 (16).png DFTM Chapter 3 (17).png DFTM Chapter 3 (18).png DFTM Chapter 3 (19).png DFTM Chapter 3 (21).png DFTM Chapter 3 (22).png DFTM Chapter 3 (23).png DFTM Chapter 3 (24).png DFTM Chapter 3 (25).png DFTM Chapter 3 (26).png DFTM Chapter 3 (27).png DFTM Chapter 3 (28).png DFTM Chapter 3 (29).png OMG CUDDLY EYES.png DFTM Chapter 3 (30).png Chapter 4 Gallery DFTM Chapter 4-2.png DFTM Clip - China.png DFTM_Chapter_4-5.png DFTM_Chapter_4-6.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip.png DFTM_Chapter_4-8.png DFTM_Chapter_4-10.png DFTM- Red VS Son-san.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 2.png DFTM_Chapter_4-12.png DFTM_Chapter_4-13.png DFTM_Chapter_4-14.png DFTM_Chapter_4-15.png DFTM 41.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 3.png DFTM_Chapter_4-16.png DFTM_Chapter_4-17.png DFTM - Blue going up the mountain.png DFTM - Red going up the mountain.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 4.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 5.png DFTM Clip - Death Traps.png DFTM - First Trap.png DFTM - Second Trap.png DFTM - Third Trap.png DFTM - Fourth Trap.png THIS PLACE MIGHT BE DANGEROUS.png DFTM- Takagami Temple.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 6.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 7.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 8.png Lord Takagami's return.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 9.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 10.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 11.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 12.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 13.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 14.png DFTM Red- Oh really...png DFTM Clip - Falling.png Chapter 5 Gallery DFTM- Ninjas are coming.png DF Movie Clip.png DFTM- Red and Blue running away.png DFTM Clip - Ninjas.png DFTM- Running.png DFTM- Red and Blue going up the boat.png DFTM- Must get away from the ninjas!.png DFTM- It's going to the explosive factory.png GIANT EPIC EXPLOSIONS.png DFTM- Landing on the rowboat.png DFTM- Leaving Japan.png ROBO TRIIIIP.png DFTM- Lost at sea.png DFTM- Lost at sea 2.png WHAT IS LOVE...png DFTM- Lost at sea 4.png DFTM- Lost at sea 5.png YOU WEREN'T MY FRIEND.png DFTM- Lost at sea 7.png DFTM- Lost at sea 8.png DFTM - Red VS Blue 1.png DFTM - Red VS Blue 2.png DFTM - Red VS Blue 3.png DFTM - Red VS Blue 4.png DFTM - Red VS Blue 5.png Red and Blue fighting.png DFTM - Red VS Blue 6.png DFTM- Broken friendship.png DFTM- Lost at sea (10).png DFTM Clip4.jpg DFTM- Red and Blue hit by a wave.png DFTM - Blue's phone.png Chapter 6 Gallery DFTM- Blue's dream.png DFTM- Blue's dream 2.png DFTM- Blue's dream 3.png DFTM- Blue's dream 4.png DFTM- Blue's dream 5.png DFTM- Blue's dream 6.png DFTM- Blue waking up.png DFTM- Blue and Red on the island.png DFTM- Getting the phone out.png DFTM- Red trying to poop.png DFTM- Getting the phone out 2.png DFTM- Getting the phone out 3.png DFTM- Getting the phone out 4.png DFTM Clip - Dancing Red.png DFTM- Ass phone.png DFTM- Ass phone 2.png RED FARTING IN BLUE'S FACE.png DFTM- Screw you!.png DFTM- Blue leaving Red.png Gettin' mah beach on.png DFTM- Red on FIRE.png DFTM - Smoke!.png DFTM- Blue watchin the island burn.png DFTM- Red extinguishing himself.png DFTM- WHAT.png DFTM- Incoming Airplane.png DFTM Clip - New Character.png DFTM- Escaping the island.png BOOBIE ISLAND, NO!!!.png DFTM- Cpt Crookygrin.png DFTM- You and me both broddah.png DFTM- Col Dingleberry and Cpt Crookygrin.png DFTM- Crookygrin and the boys.png DFTM- DRAMATIC STARE.png DFTM- Red and Blue scared.png DFTM- DRAMATIC STARE 2.png DFTM- Red and Blue scared 2.png DFTM- bastards!.png DFTM- Red and Blue scared 3.png DFTM- Red and Blue trying to flee the plane.png DFTM- You thinkin what I'm thinkin.png DFTM- Crooky and Red drinking.png DFTM- Under attack.png DFTM- Jetpack Demon Ninjas.png Chapter 7 Gallery DFTM- Chapter 7-1.png DFTM- Chapter 7-2.png DFTM- Chapter 7-3.png DFTM- Chapter 7-4.png DFTM- Chapter 7-5.png DFTM- Chapter 7-6.png DFTM- Chapter 7-7.png DFTM- Chapter 7-8.png DFTM- Chapter 7-9.png DFTM- Chapter 7-10.png DFTM- Chapter 7-11.png DFTM- Chapter 7-12.png Epic Airplane fight.png Epic Airplane fight (2).png DFTM- Chapter 7-13.png DFTM- Chapter 7-14.png DFTM- Chapter 7-15.png DFTM- Chapter 7-16.png DFTM- Chapter 7-17.png DFTM- Chapter 7-18.png DFTM- Chapter 7-19.png DFTM- Chapter 7-20.png DFTM- Chapter 7-21.png DFTM- Chapter 7-22.png DFTM- Chapter 7-23.png DFTM- Chapter 7-24.png DFTM- Chapter 7-25.png DFTM- Chapter 7-26.png DFTM- Chapter 7-27.png DFTM- Chapter 7-29.png DFTM- Chapter 7-30.png DFTM- Chapter 7-31.png DFTM- Chapter 7-32.png DFTM- Chapter 7-33.png DFTM- Chapter 7-34.png DFTM- Chapter 7-36.png DFTM- Chapter 7-37.png DFTM- Chapter 7-38.png DFTM- Chapter 7-39.png DFTM- Chapter 7-40.png DFTM- Chapter 7-42.png DFTM- Chapter 7-43.png DFTM- Chapter 7-44.png DFTM- Chapter 7-45.png Chapter 8 Gallery DFTM Chapter 8-1.png DFTM Chapter 8-2.png DFTM Chapter 8-3.png DFTM Chapter 8-4.png DFTM Chapter 8-5.png DFTM Chapter 8-6.png DFTM Chapter 8-7.png DFTM Chapter 8-8.png DFTM Chapter 8-9.png DFTM Chapter 8-10.png DFTM Chapter 8 (Lord Tourettes 1).png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes.png DFTM - Lord Tourettes (2).png DFTM - Lord Tourettes (3).png DFTM - Lord Tourettes (4).png DFTM Chapter 8 (11).png DFTM Chapter 8 (12).png DFTM Chapter 8 (13).png DFTM Chapter 8 (14).png DFTM Chapter 8 (15).png DFTM Chapter 8 (16).png DFTM Chapter 8 (17).png DFTM Chapter 8 (18).png DFTM Chapter 8 (19).png DFTM Clip - Cops 2.png DFTM Clip - Under Cover.png DFTM Clip - Blue Hiding.png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes 3.png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes the Waiter.png DFTM Clip - Red Food.png DFTM Clip - Red Food 2.png DFTM Clip - Red Food 3.png DFTM Clip - Red Food 4.png DFTM Chapter 8 (20).png DFTM Chapter 8 (21).png DFTM Chapter 8 (22).png DFTM Chapter 8 (23).png DFTM Clip - RUN!.png DFTM Chapter 8 (24).png DFTM Chapter 8 (25).png DFTM Chapter 8 (26).png DFTM Chapter 8 (27).png DFTM Chapter 8 (28).png Chapter 9 Gallery DFTM Chapter 9 (1).png DFTM Chapter 9 (2).png DFTM Chapter 9 (3).png DFTM Clip - Car Chase.png DFTM Clip - Cops 3.png DFTM Chapter 9 (4).png DFTM 10.png DFTM Chapter 9 (5).png DFTM Chapter 9 (6).png DFTM Chapter 9 (7).png DFTM Chapter 9 (8).png DFTM Chapter 9 (9).png DFTM Chapter 9 (10).png DFTM Chapter 9 (11).png L.T. being a badass.png DFTM Chapter 9 (12).png DFTM Chapter 9 (13).png DFTM Chapter 9 (14).png DFTM Chapter 9 (15).png DFTM Chapter 9 (16).png DFTM Clip - Run Over Kill.png DFTM Chapter 9 (17).png DFTM Chapter 9 (18).png DFTM Chapter 9 (19).png DFTM Chapter 9 (20).png DFTM Chapter 9 (21).png DFTM Chapter 9 (22).png DFTM Chapter 9 (23).png DFTM Chapter 9 (24).png DFTM Chapter 9 (25).png DFTM Chapter 9 (26).png DFTM Chapter 9 (27).png DFTM Chapter 9 (28).png DFTM Chapter 9 (29).png DFTM Chapter 9 (30).png DFTM Chapter 9 (31).png DFTM Chapter 9 (32).png DFTM Chapter 9 (33).png DFTM Chapter 9 (34).png DFTM Chapter 9 (35).png DFTM Chapter 9 (36).png DFTM Chapter 9 (37).png DFTM Chapter 9 (38).png DFTM Chapter 9 (39).png DFTM Chapter 9 (40).png DFTM Chapter 9 (41).png DFTM Chapter 9 (42).png DFTM Chapter 9 (43).png DFTM Chapter 9 (44).png DFTM Chapter 9 (45).png DFTM Chapter 9 (46).png DFTM Chapter 9 (47).png DFTM Clip - The Sword.png DFTM Chapter 9 (48).png DFTM Chapter 9 (49).png DFTM Chapter 9 (50).png DFTM Clip - Lord Tourettes 2.png DFTM Chapter 9 (51).png DFTM Chapter 9 (52).png DFTM Chapter 9 (53).png DFTM Chapter 9 (54).png DFTM Chapter 9 (55).png DFTM Chapter 9 (56).png DFTM Chapter 9 (57).png DFTM Chapter 9 (58).png DFTM Chapter 9 (59).png DFTM Chapter 9 (60).png Chapter 10 Gallery DFTM Chapter 10-1.png DFTM Chapter 10-2.png DFTM Chapter 10-3.png DFTM Chapter 10-4.png DFTM Chapter 10-5.png DFTM Chapter 10-6.png DFTM Chapter 10-7.png DFTM Chapter 10-8.png DFTM Chapter 10-9.png DFTM Chapter 10-10.png DFTM Chapter 10-11.png DFTM Chapter 10-12.png DFTM Chapter 10-13.png DFTM Chapter 10-14.png DFTM Chapter 10-15.png DFTM Chapter 10-16.png DFTM Chapter 10-17.png DFTM Chapter 10-18.png DFTM Chapter 10-19.png DFTM Chapter 10-20.png DFTM Chapter 10-21.png DFTM Clip - Sexy Ladies.png DFTM Chapter 10-22.png DFTM Chapter 10-23.png DFTM Chapter 10-24.png DFTM Chapter 10-25.png DFTM Chapter 10-26.png DFTM Chapter 10-27.png DFTM Chapter 10-28.png DFTM Clip - Blue 2.png DFTM Chapter 10-29.png DFTM Chapter 10-30.png DFTM Chapter 10-31.png DFTM Clip - Pink.jpg DFTM Chapter 10-32.png DFTM Chapter 10-33.png Chapter 11 Gallery Chapter 12 Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Movie preview